Independence Day Version 1995 (Alternate Sequel)
by luvsadventure12101981
Summary: Version 1995 is an alternate sequel that was written for the millions of fans who were disappointed to see the happy ending of the original ruined by the second wave attacks of Independence Day Resurgence. Version 1995 is the same as the original except for two main differences. First, no second attack wave and second a 1995 setting which was the year it was filmed.
1. Prologue

Independence Day Version 1995

By Taylor Marshall, Pelayo Quesada

Based on the 1996 motion picture written by Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin and produced by 20th Century Fox. All rights respected.

Prolugue:

First rule of fiction! There is no real version, that's why it's fiction.

Version 1995 is an alternate sequel that was written for the millions of fans who were disappointed to see the happy ending of the original ruined by the second wave attacks of Independence Day Resurgence. Version 1995 is the same as the original except for two main differences. First, there will never be a second attack wave, and secondly the setting will be not in the year in which it was released, but in the year in which it was filmed, 1995. Instead of the War of 96 the conflict will appropriately be called "The Two Worlds War" The reasons for the 1995 setting will be outlined in the story.

This version disregards both the movie Independence Day Resurgence as well as the book Independence Day Crucible.

Please note this is a work in progress and we are always open to new ideas and suggestions.


	2. July 4, 1995 Independence Day

**July 4, 1995**

 **President Whitmore's Speech**

When Major Mitchell Gave President Whitmore the intercom with which to make his speech little did he know that the intercom was broadcasting via radio waves to millions of people in hiding around the world.

"Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join with others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. 'Mankind' that word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interest. Perhap's it's fate that today is the Fourth of July, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom...not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution... but from annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day, the Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the world said in one voice: 'We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Independence Day!"

The crowd at Area 51 in northern Nevada gave great cheers to this message and millions more listening around the world were just given new hopes.

It was not long after this speech was made that Captain Steven Hiller and David Levinson, a graduate of MIT and former New York City television network repairman were flying the downed alien craft from the Roswell, New Mexico crash into the belly of the Mothership where they uploaded the Jolly Roger computer virus. The virus caused an overload of the ship's systems and they used what remaining power they had to stay in flight but unfortunately for them this meant disabling of all shields which is exactly what the human forces on Earth needed to win the war. President Whitmore himself led the fight over the deserts of Northern Nevada and Utah and it was an old Vietnam Veteran named Russell Casse who ultimately sacrificed himself to save those on the ground and in doing so revealed the ship's weakpoint. One missile to their primary weapon would cause the weapon to backfire and destroy the 15 mile wide ship. Whitmore ordered the team on the ground to spread this information to others around the globe and by day's end all 36 city destroyers were taken down.

Meanwhile back in the Mothership Hiller and Levinson were not able to detatch their craft from the ship's docking bay so they ultimately accepted that they must pay the ultimate price to save the world. Levinson had already successfully uploaded the Jolly Roger Virus but he still had one more thing to send out, a signal that would create a cackling skull and crossbones on all the alien's computer ships. Once that signal was planted into the Mothership it then filtered into all the corresponding ships back on Earth and a laughing Skull and Crossbones was the last thing many aliens saw before their craft were shot down. Hiller then fired of a Hydrogen Bomb nuclear Missile taking out what was believed to be the alien leader. Somehow doing that made their ship detach from the Mothership's docking bay and they realized they were free but had 90 seconds (extended from the original 30 seconds) to escape. Hiller flew the ship at full capacity towards the exit with several alien fighters following in pursuit. Just as they approached the exit the door began to close to which Levinson said "must go faster! must go faster!" Hiller put the petal to the metal and escaped just before the door finished shutting. In relief he shouted "Elvis has left the building!"

Meanwhile back in the Mothership there were 10 seconds remaining on the hydrogen bomb. One alien saw the timer and had a hunch that they were doomed. Once the clock stuck 0 the bomb exploded in a bright flash engulfing the Mothership and sending it flying out in all directions in thousands of pieces. Hiller and Levinson just barely escaped the debris but managed to land in the Bonneville Salt Flats just over the State line.

 **Colonel Edmond Forrester**

Colonel Edmond Forrester was a retired member of the United States military whose career started in Vietnam in 1967 as a PFC. During the events of the last few days however he was not on duty but was on vacation at the K-Bar-L Dude Ranch in the Bob Marshall Wilderness of Montana. He was however able to communicate with friends who were still in the service via satellite telephone.

Forrester stood at the top of Sun Butte looking up towards the Montana Big Sky. It was like a fireworks show only way better for not only was it beautiful but it was also a sign of victory. The debris of the mothership was burning up high in the upper atmosphere. It was a spectacular site. Another guest at the ranch, Taylor Marshall, a handsome young blonde hair and blue eyed boy who was only 13 stood by Forrester's side "wow! I've never seen anything like it." To which Forrester replied "It is quite a site isn't it son?" Taylor's brother Andrew Marshall age 10 also stood there watching as did their parents Georgia and Robert. Though they were beyond happy that humanity had won the battle they could not stop thinking about Laura Marshall, age 16 who was studying abroad in Oxford England and everybody knew that London was one of many cities around the world to be taken out as was their hometown of Atlanta, Georgia, which was just more than a year from the day they were to host the Centennial Olympic Games. Taylor then proceeded to say one hi favorite lines from one of his favorite movies "Ssssssssssmokin!". After the fireworks show was over everyone looked down off the mountain at the ranch below and then hopped on their horses and rode back down to the ranch.

The view from Sun Butte Montana

 **Surprise Visitor to Area 51**

Northwest Utah on the Bonneville Salt Flats not too far from Area 51 in Northern Nevada

Meanwhile President Whitmore, his daughter, General Grey, Connie Spano, Jasmine Hiller and her son Dylan were standing on the Bonneville Salt Flats looking at the downed alien destroyer as well as the "fireworks show" in the sky as they watched the debris from the mothership burn up in the upper atmosphere.

"Happy 4th of July Daddy!" Patricia Whitmore exclaimed to her father.

"Same to you munchkin," replied the President.

Captain Steven Hiller was holding his new stepson looking up "Didn't I promise you fireworks?"

"Yeah" replied Dylan.

Meanwhile something else caught everyone's attention, a descending aircraft off in the distance.

On board the 1967 Haviland Twin Otter there were two men in the cockpit, one was USAF Colonel Paul Kelly (Face and Voice of John Heard) and the other was Andy Baumgartner (Face and voice of John Candy). Kelly and Baumgartner did not know each other for long and Kelly did not know the President but Baumgartner was an old friend of President Whitmore from their days in law school at Duke. Baumgartner and Whitmore became very close friends and Baumgartner was Whitmore's best man in his wedding and would later become Godfather to Patricia. Born and raised in Michigan's Upper Peninsula Baumgartner learned to fly from his father at a very young age and would grow up to be a very successful attorney before being elected to the United States Senate in 1988. Baumgartner was a large man, weighed as much as 300 pounds as recently as 1993 but over the past two and a half years he had slimmed down to 240. A very kind man and talented public speaker as well as clarinet player with exceptional people skills Baumgartner would eventually resign as senator to go on to bigger and better things.

"Okay this is the approximate radar location that Area 51 told us and there's some smoke," commented Baumgartner, "It's the Bonneville Salt Flats lets land this bird!"

The aircraft touched down on the flat desert floor and began to reduce speed as it approached the crowd of people. Once the craft came to a complete stop Baumgartner stepped out and the first person to recognize him was General Grey.

"Mr. Vice President?" shouted the General.

"Aye that's me!" responded Baumgartner.

President Whitmore was in shock but also very happy to see his friend still alive. "Andy we thought you died at NORAD!"

"Most of us made it into the bunker in time. Sally and the kids are okay. They'll be arriving on another flight later."

The two men hugged each other. Like Reagan and Bush, Whitmore and Baumgartner had one of the best President and Vice-President working relations in United States History. "So sorry to hear about Marilyn, but regarding these terrible series of events…well….I said this on election night and I'm going to say it again" Baumgartner commented "Congrats Boss we did it!"

Patricia came running up to her Godfather "Uncle Andy!"

Baumgartner embraced his goddaughter with open arms "hello there munchkin! Your Uncle Andy may still be getting smaller but you, you just keep on getting bigger and bigger!"

Andy then went back over to the President. "Oh Andy we have a hard job ahead of us," said Whitmore.

Andy replied "You are not kidding boss, but look on the bright side of things, we won the war, and all of this happened in a non-election year, can you imagine what sort of a nightmare we would have been in had all this happened a year from now? Right now we can focus on reconstruction as we should, then next year we can worry about re-election."

(The above paragraph states the first reason for the 1995 setting.)

"

 **Aliens reach their new and final world**

(All telepathic interactions are translated into legible English for this paragraph.)

(Also. Before anyone rushes to judgment on this part of the story please remember this. Many great sci-fi movies include elements of the supernatural and that includes ET, Star Wars, and even Independence Day with the telepathy. Also Titanic was a romantic drama and at the end Rose goes to Heaven).

One lone alien who was on board a ship that went down in Egypt was laying down on a rocky surface and just coming around to consciousness. The last thing he remembered was seeing that laughing skull and crossbones on the computer screen and then being engulfed by flames as the ship's primary weapon was struck with several missiles. He could still hear a laughing sound and still saw flames. He stood up to see a much taller alien that he and all the others would recognize in an instant, the queen.

"Your majesty? We didn't know you were on this ship."

The queen responded "You imbecile I've been on this ship the entire time everyone else knows that I'm here."

"But we thought you were on the mothership!"

"This is the mothership you imbecile!" replied the queen.

"I beg your pardon your majesty but no it's not, and the mothership has been destroyed!"

All of a sudden both aliens were confused but then began to realize just how hot this foreign place really was. Before either of them could so much as blink an eye a huge object struck. The object was long, had a few blades and a handle. They both glanced up to see a high cliff with a towering red figure standing on the top with two horns on his head. Then the queen turned around to see a human with brown hair and an ugly moustache walk forward. "Who or what are you? And why are you here?"

"Our ship caught fire" replied the alien.

The man replied "So did one of mine, on May 6, 1937."

All of a sudden all three of the figures were engulfed in flames. The queen shrieked then stared at the figure on top of the cliff.

"Where are we? Are we still on Earth?"

"No" replied the tall red figure, "you're not on Earth, you're in it. You all have seen many worlds, but this one is your new home. There will be no chance of conquer or escape."

"Can there be a peace between us?" begged the Queen.

"No Peace!", replied the red figure.

The queen was profoundly disappointed "Well what is it you want us to do?"

The red figure replied "Suffer and burn!"

The flames kept growing higher and higher as more and more aliens began rushing to the queen.

 **Back in Montana**

Later Forrester was having a chat with one of the guests at the ranch, a kid named Travis who commented "for us to take out an enemy like that is like a David and Goliath Story." To which Forrester replied "Funny you should say that Travis, the man responsible for disabling the alien shields is named David." It was then time to begin the 4th of July festivities on the ranch and Taylor showed up again near the ranch bell so Forrester said "So. Do you want to ring the bell? Or should I?" Taylor gladly accepted the invitation. Then he told Forrester that he had been reading one of his Hardy Boys books "I used to love Hardy Boys as a kid" replied Forrester, "Which one is it?" "The Secret of Skull Mountain," replied Taylor.

It was later learned that the Los Angeles County detention facilities were never evacuated which means that OJ Simpson died in a towering inferno. (Second reason for 1995 setting).


	3. July 5, 1995 Discovery in Italy

**Discovery in Italy**

 **Wednesday, July 5, 1995**

Only a day after the Italian Air Force shot down an enemy alien ship before it reached the city of Naples, Captain Mario Fabbri from the Italian "Col Moschin" of the Italian army advanced through the downed enemy ship looking for any surviving enemy aliens. Despite the humans winning an epic victory in the previous battle and avoiding their species' certain annihilation, noises heard the soldiers surrounding the fallen ships told the world governments their enemies weren't quite as completely annihilated as they'd first hoped. That was something the Italian government as well as the rest of the world governments were determined to solve.

Well, kind of, much to Captain Fabbri's displeasure one of the objectives assigned to his team was to take prisoners, capture live aliens for the scientists to study. He had friends in Rome when the aliens attacked, and he had intended to use this mission to personally get revenge on any aliens he found on the ship had his superior not asked him to get the prisoners

Of course, it seemed he wouldn't be able to obey his orders nor take revenge as they explored the downed enemy ship they had only found their enemy's death bodies, either charred from the explosion or just dead because of the impact.

"Captain I think the guys outside have a hyperactive imagination" One of his men, Sergeant Matteo Grecco, spoke. "All these bastards seem dead."

"We have explored only a little portion of the ship Sergeant. "It's too early to tell."

"I guess so" Matteo agreed. "Do you think the rest of the teams will have more luck."

"We'll see" Mario replied as he suddenly stopped. Looking at the dark hall ahead of them with his night vision goggles staring at it intently.

"What is it Cap?" another member of his team, Giusseppe Graziani, asked. He sounded nervous, he was the youngest person in the team and the least experienced and as such while they were all felt something about this mission they could conceal their nervousness and their anxiousness better than him. Mario didn't reply as motioned for him to be quiet and listened.

"Something is coming" he told his team after listening for a few more seconds. The members of his team looked at one another before aiming their weapons at the hall in front of them ready to kill or capture whatever came their way. However, Mario knew their position was not favorable and they would sustain heavy casualties if they engaged the hostiles like that. "Spread out we'll ambush them" he ordered with his team following his orders immediately, luckily thanks to their Captain's superior hearing they still had a few seconds to mount the ambush.

And sure, after taking positions around the room, the enemy weapons could be heard shooting as two figures rushed out the tunnels. The soldiers observed both figures, none of them seemed to be humans but their aspect was humanoid, one was similar to a male and the other one to a girl. In fact, through the night goggles the only difference they could notice between the figures and a human was that the figures had elf-like ears.

It didn't seem like the figures had noticed but none of the soldiers moved, it was clear that the two figures were in the middle of a shootout with someone or something plus they didn't seem like the enemy corpses they'd seen so far. Sure enough, aliens of the same species of the corpses they had seen so far appeared as the shootout continued.

Finally, the one of the first two alien figures fell to the ground as one of the shots fired by the enemy aliens hit him on the leg while the female released her weapon in surprise and went to tend to her partner. Just from this action it was clear that the girl wasn't a soldier or a warrior. The enemy aliens stopped shooting and approached the two. It seems that their intent wasn't to kill them but to capture them.

As Matteo saw this, he knew their opportunity had arrived. "Now!" He shouted as he pointed his weapon to one of the enemies spraying it with bullets. His men soon followed suit, but it seemed that the enemy aliens were sturdier than they looked. If Matteo recalled correctly according to some into they had gotten from the US after defeating the aliens sit was because the enemy aliens carried some kind of bio-armor. However eventually it seemed their bullets penetrated the armors and hit the aliens inside who fell to the ground dead.

"Cease fire!" Mario ordered once their enemies were dead. After his men complied he moved from his position and approached the two humanoid aliens with his men doing the same. The aliens looked at their saviors but didn't dare to move, it was clear that they were uncertain about the human soldier's intentions.

"Sergeant" Mario said looking at Matteo. "Report this to HQ"

Mario observed from the room next to the interrogation room as the two rescued aliens sat in the interrogation room talking to each other in their own language. Watching both of them in a lit room now Matteo couldn't help but think that they were more elf-like than he previously thought, with not only pointy ears but silver eyes and hair and milky white skin.

"Why the hell did they take those two to an interrogation room. Do they plan to interrogate them? It's not like they speak fluent Italian, or any language known to man for that matter." Sergeant Grecco who was keeping him company spoke.

"Who knows. Maybe they have found some kind of translator inside the enemy ship." Matteo tried to reason. He sounded skeptical about it though. Before the Sergeant spoke again the door to the room they were in opened and two generals, one from the Air Force and one from the army. The one from the Air Force was older and close to the retirement age while his Army Counterpart seemed to be only on his late forties.

"Captain Fabbri, Sergeant Grecco?" The General from the army asked as to confirm their identities prompting both of them to salute their superiors. "At ease" he said as he and the Air Force General returned their salute.

"I'm General Salvini and this is General Lombardi." The General introduced himself and his colleague. "We've heard it was you who brought these aliens into the base."

"Yes sir" Mario replied looking at the Army General while Sergeant Matteo looked at General Lombardi with his eyes full of admiration. He was after all one of the people that had contributed the most to the Italian air force's victory against the alien.

"You reported they were fighting against our enemies." General Lombardi spoke. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir. We saved them from a group of enemy soldiers. It seems they wanted to capture them" Mario replied, and General Lombardi nodded and muttered. "Interesting"

"Sir" Matteo asked. "Why did you make us bring them to an interrogation room. It's not like we can communicate with them or interrogate them."

General Salvini looked at him. "If what you have told us is true Sergeant that makes these aliens are enemies of our enemies and that makes them, and their race if it still exists, potential allies."

"About communicating with them, you don't have to worry. As soon as we clear that ship of enemies we will begin searching for some kind of translator device." General Lombardi said. "And until we do we have to treat them as best as we can" he added as he looked at the "friendly" aliens with a head full of thoughts he didn't reveal to the others.


	4. October 1995 New Fear in the Skies

October 1995

In early October Microsoft released Windows 95 and millions of people complained so Apple decided to hire David Levinson to advertise for them saying that he used a Mac to help save the world and that instead of giving the aliens the Jolly Roger virus he really gave them Windows 95 and that caused all their systems to fail. After the ad was released Apple sales skyrocketed.

The leaders of many world countries soon unanimously agreed to call the recent conflict the Two Worlds War. Although the mothership was destroyed as well as all city destroyers, many of the smaller fightercraft crashed landed and there were reports of mass groups of aliens going into hiding around the world. Canada, Africa, and the Amazon were a few places where large groups were said to be seen. The hunt for survivors was underway. All humans were put into Refugee camps and all aliens into POW camps.

Human Refugee Camps

The regufee camps were located outside of major cities. Many shopping malls and warehouses that survived the attacks were turned into massive housing shelters for the refugees. Crop gardens and livestock farms were established nearby in order to provide food.

The Atlanta, Refugee camps had an advantage over some other cities. Although Atlanta's Atkinson-McDonough Power plant had been badly damaged in the blast and the railroads nationwide were damaged, Buford Dam was still capable of generating electricity just as long as the Chattahoochee River kept flowing from Lake Lanier. The Marshall family was in a refugee camp at Northlake Mall near Tucker, GA. Other refugee camps had been set up at Gwinnett Place Mall, Northpoint Mall, and even other smaller shopping centers. The insides had lots and lots of bunkbeds many that were only separated by privacy curtains, but at least people had places to sleep. Massive bath and shower rooms were constructed and segregated by sex. Life in the Refugee Camp was not like life was before the 2WW, but the main thing is that people were still alive and trying to get back on their feet while finding surviving loved ones as well as not forgetting those who had perished. Many pets who survived the attacks were either reunited with their families or simply given new homes in the refugee camps. Many people in the camps grew attachments to these community animals and made sure they got all the food and loving that they needed. The Marshall family was fortunate to have gotten all three of their pets back; cats Georgie and Samantha and the Labrador-Pitbull mix Sadie.

The camps used the surviving internet grid to communicate with each other. The names of millions of survivors were put onto websites as well as their locations. The communications grid was just getting started to get rebuilt. In order to rebuild society has to start somewhere and communication is the best place to begin because once we begin to communicate then we can make a plan.

October 14, 1995

New Fears in the skies

Approximately 1,000 unidentified spacecraft entered Earth's atmosphere, the whole world was nervous for the same reason that a burnt child fears fire. These spacecraft landed in various parts of the world, Russia, China, Japan, Brazil, Kenya, Canada, the United Kingdom, Australia, Germany, India, South Korea, as well as numerous other places. Thousands of people were sent out to investigate and in many cases shots were fired but a cease fire was called when Rear Admiral Kensington of the British Royal Navy noticed something incredible, not only were there no life-forms aboard but there appeared to be some kind of message repeating itself on some kind of projector.

Several leaders and members of the intelligence community from around the world were called in to observe the message. What they saw was another world that had been devastated by the same spaceships that had attacked several Earth cities back in July as well as a reduced population of peope evacuating that word in retreat in large spaceships. The next section of the message showed what was unanimously agreed to be one fleet of ships following another fleet of ships through the universe and though it could not be said for certain, it was determined that this new group had been following the recently defeated fleet for a very long time, perhaps many thousands of years. The landed ships in the United States were at locations on the Bonneville Salt Flats as well as on the North Carolina Coast, both close to downed city destroyers. President Whitmore and his top advistor's husband David Levinson approached the site with terrified faces but left with very different looks. "I don't think it's the same race" said Whitmore, "I don't think it's a hostile message Mr. President" replied Levinson. "Could they be people from another world that was once invaded by our recent attackers?"

October 21, 1995

After a week of broadcasting the message to millions around the world a small ship landed in the desert near Area 51. It was approached by a group of news cameras as well as a batallion of ground units but President Whitmore ordered them not to draw weapons unless fired upon. Out of the ship stepped a group of 5. They were tall beings with arms, legs, medium sized heads and much smaller eyes than the members of the attacking race.

Once Whitmore got a shot of their faces he said "It IS a different race of extra-terrestrials. Slowly he approached the group "you probably don't understand me but after studying your message I would like to say welcome." The biggest member of the group lowered it's head and stuck a hand to it's chest. Perhaps this was how they greeted each other. The being then pointed it's arm towards the giant screen. On the screen came photos of downed cities all over the world and it was assumed that the beings were taken sattelite photos. The next set of pictures were like a slide show of computer animation. They showed what looked like more of their race landing in spaceships and constructing newer more advanced structures on top of the destroyed cities. Whitmore then proceeded to mimic the extra-terrestrials being for communication between the two races was still limited to body gestures but the problem with the video animation is that it was one way only so Whitmore looked at the news cameras "I want the world's best videographers and computer animators to report to Area 51. We need to build a projection screen of our own."

(One could say that this communication via projector was influenced by The Abyss which is another great Sci-Fi movie made by 20th Century Fox. One must see the special extended scenes version to see this scene)

Within the next few days agencies from around the world sent their best video producers and a television screen the height of the Lincoln Memorial was constructed. The Walt Disney Company sent their Pixar Studios crew to help. Pixar had recently finished the first computer animated movie of it's kind, "Toy Story." An animated video was made that depicted one of the new arrivals coming into the labaratory at Area 51, receiving a few physical examinations, and then being released. One of the beings began approaching Area 51 while a door on their space ship also opened. A young PFC named Benjamin Carpenter, who was 22 and originally from Indianapolis volunteered to step forward. Once inside the ship the door closed and at first he panicked but then another door opened and a being wearing a space suit came and extended out it's hand. Ben then felt a sting on his hand "Hey! What the Hell?" The being held onto him tight not letting him go, he was holding Carpenter with one hand and some kind of object that looked like a test tube in the other hand, the being was taking a human blood sample. Once the small container was full the being released it's grip and then proceeded to open the door. Before Ben decided to leave the ship a window going to the inside of the ship was opened and he decided to accept the invitation to take a peek. Inside there were more beings, possibly dozens of them each watching their own little projector screen. They were all watching what were familiar images to him as well as to many others around the world, episodes of Seinfeld, The Simpsons, Friends, as well as many movies. He also saw some footage that he was not familiar with, possibly TV shows from other countries. He then proceeded to leave the ship and report back to Area 51 where he was taken to decontamination.

PFC Carpenter reported everything that he saw on the ship to the crew at Area 51 including Dr. Isaacs and David Levinson. Television was a subject with which Levinson was all too familiar "If I had to guess I would say that they are using our own television signals to study Earth's languages. They want to communicate with us."

The being that approached Area 51 received x-rays as well as bodily fluid samples. Before it was released it was given physical contact with Area 51 scientist Frederick Roper who was recently diagnosed with a terminal case of cancer. Roper would spend the next several weeks in isolation to see if he became the host of any sort of disease that could have been passed to him from the extra-terrestrial being.

October 31, 1995

After more than two weeks of studying Earth's languages via television the new visitors were finally able to transmit a written message on their projector screens in over three dozen Earth languages. "We come in peace. You destroyed an entire race of awful beings. We owe you all a great debt of gratitude." Upon reading this message Whitmore cried tears of joy "it's over. We got them all the moment the Mothership was destroyed. Now let's respond to their message." In the same 36 languages in which the visitors transmitted their message the human race responded with "Help us rebuild and we will let your people stay." Their response was "Help is on the way. Look up to the sky on the night of November 11th"


	5. Veteran's Day November 11, 1995

Veteran's Day November 11, 1995

We must write a good President Whitmore speech for Veteran's Day.

Large crowds were drawn out to the Bonneville Salt Flats the evening of Veteran's Day. Captain Steven Hiller and his wife Jasmine and stepson Dylan were present as were the three children of Russell Casse, Miguel and Alicia who were now living their Uncle Randall Casse and his wife Dorothy. It was a chilly desert evening and some of the crew had just returned from the Utah slopes, winter seemed to arrive early. After the sun went down everybody got in their lawn chairs and looked to the sky. For the first 20 minutes they saw nothing but then one by one the stars started to become visible, only they were not stars, for they were moving across the sky, spacecraft! Within 40 minutes there were too many spacecraft to count, they did not appear to be entering the atmosphere, they appeared to be in orbit. Looking up Levinson remarked "There must be thousands of them, millions of them, what they hell are they doing?" Captain Hiller was standing by his side and replied "I think they're putting on a show for us." By midnight there were so many orbiting craft in the sky that one could drive down a country highway without using headlights. Constance Spano remarked "Tom, that doesn't look hostile in the least." "It's very beautiful Connie" replied Whitmore who was holding his 7 year old daughter Patricia in his arms. "Happy Veteran's Day Daddy!" she said "Same to you munchkin" replied the President. Meanwhile Captain Hiller was holding his Stepson "you like these fireworks?" "Yeah" replied Dylan.

November 12, 1995

By morning over 10,000 small spacecraft and a dozen medium sized spacecraft had landed on Earth. The visitors appeared to be assembling what looked like building machines. There were visitors in New York, Los Angeles, Atlanta, Chicago, Rome, Tokyo, Berlin, and many other places. The machines they constructed were clearing up debris and taking them into the medium sized spacecraft.

In Atlanta, Georgia thousands of people watched with binoculars from the summit of Stone Mountain when one of them pointed down to the highway and said "look!" The visitors had replaced a broken highway bridge. Refugee camps were set up outside of major cities nationwide many of them inside suburban shopping malls that survived the damage. What were once shopping centers became new temporary places of residence. Each refugee aged 15 and older was required to help out in some way at least 10 hours a week. Schools were set up inside nearby buildings and the 1995-1996 school year was underway.


	6. December 1995 Reconstruction Underway

December 1995

Reconstruction Underway

It had been nearly a month since the new alien visitors had arrived and all around the world people were curious. Taylor Marshall and his friend Ben Bradley and their friends Gareth, Mason, and their dads all took a journey into the Atlanta ruins with their dads. There was one really big ship about 2 times the height of Stone Mountain and about 300 yards wide that seemed to be parked in the ground zero zone. There were also dozens of machines that ran on continuous tracks like giant bulldozers or tanks with big storage units. They looked like a cross between a bulldozer and a dump truck. They were constantly entering and exiting the big ship but each time they entered they carried lots of debris and each time they exited they came out empty. There were also several aerial machines that hovered around the area like Harrier Jets.

One could also not escape the grim fact that they were standing in the middle of a mass grave site. Many of the human bodies had been incinerated to ash by the heat blast but not all. There were still several skeletons laying around.

"It's like the inside of a Terminator movie," Ben Bradley said.

"Yeah Ben but I don't think these machines are here to kill people. I think they're here to help people," replied Taylor Marshall.

It was then that everybody looked up and noticed an incredible site. There was steam rising from the roof of the big ship high into the atmosphere. Although it had been communicated from the extra-terrestrails to the humans that theywanted to help rebuild the world communication between the two races was still extremely limited. Word came about that it was a very similar site at many cities around the planet. Several ships had also touched down into the ocean and constructed high and long piers that connected them to the mainland. These ships also created lots of steam.


	7. January 1996 A New Year in a New World

January 1996

The Blizzard of 96

The fall of 1995 had started off unseasonably cool in many sections of the northern hemisphere but once the winter of 1995-1996 offically arrived things got into full swing. The northeastern United States experienced the worst blizzard since 1947 (real life fact and third reason for 1995 setting) greatly hampering reconstruction efforts.

There was a large hunting party in the Canadian wilderness of determined hunters. They knew there was a large group of aliens hiding out in the plains just north of them. So they set out on snowmobiles with guns and chainsaws.


	8. July 4, 1997 2 Year Anniversary Speech

**July 4, 1997**

President Thomas J. Whitmore observed the people that had come to the inauguration of the newest and probably most important Monument in the reconstructed city of Washington DC, the monument to the victims of the Two Worlds War. It was amazing to think that it had been just two years since the alien attack on Earth and since the city he was in had been almost completely destroyed and its population annihilated. That in just two years not only his country but other countries around the World had been completely rebuilt with the unpayable help of the BETSI alien races and an unprecedented level of collaboration between every country government. But it was true.

He then observed as VP and best friend Andrew Baumgartner delivered a speech, before his turn was up. Without and without his help, Tom knew that he wouldn't have survived these two years. Whether it was keeping him from getting completely wasted since he found him when he was at his most pathetic state the in the Winter of '96 at Camp David or being his hardest working subordinate as he lead the country and the world during the hardest times in history that man was as responsible if not more for every little and big thing Tom had managed to accomplish since the end of the war.

Seeing the public laughing at something, most likely a joke that his best friend was telling so he laughed along even though he wasn't exactly listening, he then looked at his little girl, "Or not so little girl as she likes to claim now" he thought to himself with a chuckle. Patricia had gone through one of the hardest things one could imagine, losing a parent at a young age, something which sadly wasn't that uncommon in the times they were living in.

"What's wrong daddy?" Patricia asked as she noticed Tom looking at her.

"Nothing. I was just looking at how pretty you are today." Tom looking at her with a fond smile and eyes full of paternal love.

"Thank you" The girl said as she giggled. "Aunt Constance helped me pick it up."

"She did?" Tom looked at the seats of the guest of honor where Constance, his former Communications Director who was now starting her own political career by running for the senate, and her husband David Levinson sat along with the Hillers. They, the two families, had been pillars of support for himself and his daughter something the President was extremely grateful for. He couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed David was less interested in Andy's speech and more about what the BETSI guests of honor, with whom David preferred now to spend the time learning everything they were willing to teach him about their technology and alien technology in general, were doing.

"And now" Andy began the end of his speech bringing Tom's attention towards him. "I leave you with an admittedly less funny man who is also one of the best persons I know and a great leader for his country. President Thomas J. Whitmore!" He finished and waited for Tom to make his way towards the podium and hugged him when he did before taking his seat.

Once alone on the podium Tom took out the speech he had prepared during the past week.

"My fellow Americans, citizens of the world, friends from other Galaxies." He begun. "We've come here, on this day July the Fourth 1997 in remembrance of those who were cruelly taken from us barely 2 years ago. People who we loved and respected, people who we would have liked to spend more time with and whose lives ended shortly after learning the answer to one of the questions we humans had been making ourselves for a long time about us being alone in the universe. The reply was not, we weren't alone, the Universe had other living beings, some terrible and some, as we would later learn, good.

They died in what was supposed to be the end times. Humanity was facing the threat of extinction." He made a pause and took a bit water. "But we resisted. Humanity counterattacked and won against the monsters that were threatening our lives and began rebuilding and changing since we came into contact with other worldly beings, some of which also sacrificed themselves to help us win the battle. Life will never be the same for any of us, but we'll continue living like the people who left us would have wanted. We'll continue to live for their sake as well!" There was a thunderous applause from the public and Tom waited for them to finish so that he could continue,

Of course, for that to happen some changes have to be made and cooperation between the countries has to remain as strong as it has been during the past 2 years. Something the world leaders I've spoken to and myself assure you all will continue to happen" He motioned to the heads of state of many countries which were present at the ceremony. Some of them smiled when he mentioned them while others just nodded. Their actions represented the feelings they had about the things Tom was about to announce. "For that matter in this very important day I'd like to announce some very important things to the people of Earth."

The first announcement concerns the defense of our beautiful planet, something crucial to our survival as a species and the survival of our planet as well. Is the establishment of the Earth Defense Force Agency, an agency under the jurisdiction of the United Nations which we'll keep watch on the stars as well as ensure that such a terrible war as the Two Worlds War will never happen again." There was an applause after his first announcement, it was clear that the Earth armies on their own wouldn't stand a better chance against an alien threat than all their forces combined so the creation of such an agency not only made sense but was very good news

The second announcement I must make concerns the hundreds of thousands of orphaned children that were left after this war. It's been brought to my attention that after these 2 years and despite of the efforts of government organizations and NGOs many of these children are not able to live as they should. Many are homeless, unable to go to school and in many cases not able to eat properly. As such to guarantee the rights of these orphans to a decent life, with a roof over their heads, food on the tables and provide them with an education we, the world leaders, have decided to create another UN agency, the Orphan Protection services to make sure not a single orphan on this planet is left unattended." He announced next prompting another round of applause. Tom smiled, the easy part was out of the way. Defending Earth and helping orphans was something every world leader and reasonable humans agreed on and pretty much thought necessary. "Now onto the hard parts" Tom thought to himself before continuing with his speech

"My third announcement concerns relationships with friendly alien species. As you know the species known as BETSIs have been a huge help to our planet in our greatest hour of need. Not only did their rebellion against our enemies help our victory but it has helped us contact other worlds and civilizations, that's why we've decided to establish diplomatic missions on their planets and having their diplomatic missions here in New York. A third UN agency, the International Agency for Intergalactic Relations will be created to cultivate and improve our relations with our alien friends." The applause now was much less enthusiastic. While no one could argue that BETSIs were enemies to human kind their presence made a lot of humans still uncomfortable. Many humans still hoped to return to the days were aliens were things you saw when you watched tv or went to the movies. Many hoped that after getting paid for their services to humanity the alien races they now knew existed would leave their little blue planet alone.

"And finally the fourth announcement is that the International Community has decided to create a fourth UN agency, the Earth Immigration Agency which would monitor the aliens coming in and out of earth as well as those aliens who decide to become inhabitants of our beautiful planet and we'll allow the surviving alien races whose planets have been destroyed to remain here as refugees if they so wish to do so." This time the last part of his speech was met by a deafening silence. However, for the moment he didn't feel the disapproval he had expected to feel from some sectors of the public, from the few faces he could see in the public he could tell they were too stunned to react just now. The President knew then that there was too much work to be done not only with the planet but with the people as well for the stronger, safer world with a much-varied population to come to pass but he had the feeling it'd eventually come


End file.
